Uh oh!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The minicons, the humans and transformer children have problem all the adult transformers have been turned into sparklings. They will get a lesson in being responsible.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Not fair!

Jetstorm and Jetstream were talking to Drift at our base. Many of the other bots and cons were there too along with the humans. "You two want to see what?" Drift said. "Sharks a nature documentary movie about sharks." Jetstorm said. "Yeah!" Jetstream said. "No, when you saw 'Jaws' you had nightmares for two weeks." Drift said. "But we want to go." Jetstream said. "Yeah." Jetstorm said. "Us too." said Divebomb and Airazor. "Yeah every minicon kid want to go." Jetstorm said. "I said no!" Drift said. "You're no adult you are just grown up and you're not our father!" Jetstream said. "True I'm not your real father but I'm responsible for you and I know whats best for you understand?" Drift said. The other adults agreed. "NOT FAIR!" The mincons said. "Life is not fair and no movie." Drift said. "I agree." Fracture said. "You don't know what it is like being kid!" Divebomb said. "Yeah you don't let us do anything!" Jetstorm said. "You don't know what is like caring for kids! Especially if two of the kids you watch and care for are teenagers who are still learning." Drift said. "You are so unfair!" Jetstorm said. "Enough." Megatron said. "Stop it." Optimus said. "Maybe if you listen to us we'll listen to you." Jetstream said. "Listen my word is final!" Drift said. The other Autobots and Decepticons agreed. "NOT FAIR! SO UNFAIR!" The minicons said. "Go to your room you two!" Drift said.

All the mincons marched into their rooms. "Do you think I was a little harsh?" Drift said. "Maybe a little." Hannah said. "Yeah they are only kids." Matt said. Jetstorm grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. Jetstream did the same with his. "I wish I knew what it was like to be older then we could do what we want to do." Jetstorm said.

That night the Conquerdriods sent something to the base. It was a little robot controlled by remote with secret. As the minicons and humans and the Autobot and Decepticon children slept. It turned all the adults into sparklings!

The minicons, humans and transformer children heard the crying. They ran in and saw all the adult transformers as infants. Jetstorm and Jetstream saw Drift the only difference was his facial hair was gone. Well duh he's an infant now. "Uh oh what are we going to do?" everyone said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 care givers

"What are we going to do?" Jetstorm asked. "We can care for them until we find a cure." Hannah said. "Good plan." Matt said. Suddenly Drift and the others began to cry. "What do they want?" Divebomb asked. "I got it maybe their hungry." Jetstorm said. The minicons got the bottles ready. "Here you go Drift." Jetstorm said handing the bottle to Drift. Drift took the bottle and began to suck on it. The others got their bottles and calmed down. They finished the bottles and burped.

Snow cat began to throw eggs. "Fun!" Snow cat laughed. "Snow cat no!" Crumplezone said. "Playtime playtime!" Starscream said. "Daddy how many times have you told me and my little brother we can't play in the drier." Stardust said. Drift stood up about mess with the stove. "Drift no!" Jetstorm said. Fracture pulled on a plant spilling the dirt. "Fracture no!" Divebomb said. Snow cat threw an egg. "Snow cat we said no." Hannah said. Snow cat began pulling Megatron's horn. Megatron wailed. "Snow cat stop!" Matt said. Hannah began patting Megatron's head. "Oh poor little Megatron." She said.

The little bots began to get tired. But Drift would settle down for his nap he kept crying. Jetstream handed Drift a blanket and Drift threw it and kept crying. Jetstorm picked up a plush crocodile and handed it to Drift. Drift hugged it and stopped crying and fell asleep. "Whew that is relief." Hannah said.

About an hour later the sparklings woke up. Divebomb sniffed the air. "Fracture not again!" Divebomb said. "We have no idea how you do this Drift." Jetstream said. Drift made a dash for his swords that were on the ground. Jetstomr kicked them away he didn't want Drift to get hurt. He grabbed Drift and looked at him. Drift laughed and hugged him.

"Preceptor, stop you'll break the computer!" Maddie said. "Lookie." Preceptor said. "I thought we told you not to. Hey you found the formula to make every-bot their normal age how did you do that?" Derick asked. "Child prodigy." Preceptor said. "Okay lets see what's in it." Hannah said. "Three cups of ground cyber-berries one cup of tech milk two teaspoons tech-applesauce and a whole dollop of 100% tech coffee?! But have to a full grown transformer to buy that." Jetstorm said.

They went into the park. Preceptor and Sawblade wandered off. "Hey where did Preceptor and Sawblade go?" Hannah asked. "We don't know." The minicons answered. The young sparklings began to play and Drift stayed in the stroller.

Preceptor found the tech coffee with Sawblade. "We must clear room some how." Preceptor said. "Oops," Sawblade said. The people ran out smelling Sawblade's dirty diaper plate. They got the tech coffee. They came back. "You're back to your normal age." Jolt said. "Yep made extra big batch." Preceptor said. He placed it in a special gun. "Remember how to use this?" Jolt asked. "Yes," Hot shot said and aimed it at the sky. All the bots returned to their orginal age. Frature fell out of the tree he climbed and Divebomb and Airazor jumped on him. Drift pulled the stroller off. Jetstorm and Jetstream jumped on him. "You're back we're glad we're the kids again." Jetstream said. "Yeah, being responsible is hard if it is a kid you're watching." Jetstorm said. "It's worth it when you raise great kids. I forgot what it is like to be a kid so maybe I was to hasty about the movie we can see it." Drift said. "Really?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes you deserve a reward for being babysitters." Drift said.


End file.
